Protective covers having a frame and material covering the frame are well known for protecting spaces such as trailers, wagons, boats, as well as the cargo area of a pick-up truck. The frame usually includes a rigid material or semi-rigid material which may be disposed about the perimeter of the cargo area of the pick-up truck when the protective cover is closed. A variety of methods to secure and unsecure the cover over the cargo space have been employed.
In the past, various latch mechanisms have been directly attached to an inside surface of the protective cover. Although effective, this method may result in debris or liquid being disposed on the latch and in turn lessening the effectiveness of the latch over time. Additionally, various handle mechanisms have been employed including a strap directly attached or wrapped around a cable for pulling the cable to release the cover from the cargo box. Although effective, this method may result in the strap or cable getting caught or tangled in the cargo box resulting in an inadvertent release of the cover.
Although the prior art protective covers teach various methods of securing and releasing the cover to and from the cargo box, there remains an opportunity for a system which provides protection from liquid and other debris along with a user friendly latch system to couple and uncouple the cover from the cargo box.